Love Isn't Always Fair
by dirtdevil76
Summary: Takes place during mid-season 1. Melanie Ray, Clark's cousin, comes to visit the Kent's, but during her time there she meets Lex and they fall for each other, but trouble happens when Mel finds out Lionel is behind her fathers death. Lex/OC & Clark/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place mid-season 1 of Smallville. Clark's cousin Melanie comes back to visit Smallville, but what happens when she meets Lex Luthor and they begin to fall for each other, but what happens when Melanie finds out Lex's father is behind her fathers death? Will she continue to love Lex? What also happens when she finds out about Clark's superpowers? Well, let's just say a lot will occur in this fic :)**

**Authors Notes: My first Smallville fic! I'm so happy to finally got one started :D**  
><strong>I decided to have this take place during season 1 because I wanted just the normal season 1 happenings. I didn't want to have to deal with anything from the later seasons and I've actually only seen seasons 1, 2, 5, and 10. I was rewatching season 1 and I thought of this. I hope you guys like this fic and I hope I don't make anyone too out of character. Anyways a review would be nice after you read so I can see what you people think of the start and if you like this whole plot (:<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as the scenery went past. My mom was currently driving me to my aunt and uncle Kent's farm, she was going on this trip to Africa to study some of the wildlife, she was always into that. When dad died two years ago she finally got a job with doing this, before she was a vet, but apparently she wanted to go around the world and study all wildlife.<p>

I had went with her last year to Australia, but she wanted me to stay this time and catch up on my school work, but I didn't really mind because I was going to be able to hang out with my cousin Clark, who I hadn't seen in a long time, along with my old best friend Chloe Sullivan. I use to live in Smallville, I was born here, but then my dad had gotten a better job and we moved to Metropolis when I was 13.

"Now, Mel, I'm only going to be in Africa for 3 months. Please don't 'cause any trouble for my sister and her family."

"Mom, you really think I would try to stir something up? I'm glad to finally be back in Smallville, I missed this place so much." I cooed, my mom smiled hearing the joy in my voice, "I can't wait to see Clark and Chloe again." I then looked back out the car window to see the Kent farm come into view, a smile came over my face.

This place had always made me happy, memories flowed through my head, I remember when I was 5 my uncle, Jonathan, sitting me up on one of his old cows and taking me around the barn on her. I looked over at the barn where me and Clark would play hide and go seek, he always found me though. I chuckled, this place hadn't changed one bit since I left.

When we pulled up, I saw my aunt and uncle standing there on the front porch waiting for me. I couldn't seem to find Clark anywhere, but I'd guess I'd find him soon enough. My mom parked the car, we both got out and Martha ran up and gave my mom a hug, "Joan I haven't seen you in so long!" I smiled at the little sister reunion, then I turned to my uncle.

"Where's Clark?"

"Oh, here's somewhere, you know how he is." I chuckled, leave it to Clark to not be here when his apparently favorite cousin arrives, "He'll be here shortly though."

"Well, I have to get back to Metropolis to catch my flight." My mom spoke, "Wish I could see my nephew."

"Someone wanted to see somebody?" I looked to see Clark on the porch, I didn't even here the door shut and him come out.

"Clark!" I watched as he smiled and he walked down the porch steps while I ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Mel, I'm glad your back." We parted then I looked up to his face, it hadn't changed at all since the last time I saw him.

"I see you dyed your hair black?"

I giggled, "Yeah, I was kinda annoyed by people calling me blondie all the time." Clark laughed, "Though, it's even more annoying having to redye every few weeks."

"Melanie, come on and get your stuff. I have to catch my flight!" My mom ordered me, I sighed.

"Here, I'll help you with your bags." Clark and I then walked up to my moms van to get my stuff out and help me get moved in.

"Are you sure you can't stay for just a little chat?" Martha asked my mom, she seemed to have really wanted to catch up with her sister again.

"I'm sorry, but I have an hour to drive back to Metropolis and my plane leaves in two. I would love to chat, but I have to get to my plane."

"It's understood."

I grabbed my bags out of the van and Clark grabbed a few as well, "Chloe will be here in a little bit, when I told her you were coming to visit she became over ecstatic."

I smiled, I had missed hanging out with Chloe, she was one of my best friends growing up, "I can't wait to see her again."

"I hope you don't mind it here the next few months. You've probably gotten so use to Metropolis it'll probably be weird being back on the farm."

I turned and smiled at my uncle, "Actually, you can never take the country out of a girl born on the farm."

Jonathan smiled and brought me into a hug, "Glad to have you back in Smallville." I hugged Jonathan back, he had always been like another father to me.

"Well, Mel," I turned back to look at my mom, her blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight. She never liked the idea of me dying my hair black, she liked how I looked so much like her, but that's what I hated. I wasn't anything like my mom, she was so perfect in school, I was overshadowed by her and so I was annoyed by it and then I decided I'd change my whole look. I didn't want to be what she wanted me to be, I wanted to be different, "I gotta catch my flight so, I guess I'll see you in 3 months."

I frowned, I was going to miss her, but I couldn't wait to hang out with the Kent's again, "I'll miss you mom, love you." My mom smiled and then she got in the car and drove off.

"Well now we gotta get you moved in." Martha said with a smile, "Clark, how 'bout you show Mel to her room."

"Okay, mom. Come on Mel." I grabbed two of my bags while Clark grabbed 4 others, I swear that boy was like a superman with his strength. I smiled then followed Clark into the house.

"This house hasn't changed one bit since I left."

"Is that suppose to be a good thing or bad thing?"

"It's a good thing."

"How much have you changed?"

"So, because I dyed my hair you think more of me has changed?"

Clark chuckled, "Well, sorta."

"I can tell you nothing much has really changed about me, 'cept for my hair." Clark soon stopped in front of the room, that was supposed to be mine for the next three months.

"Well, here you go." We walked into the room and Clark put my bags down and I followed in salute. I looked around to see that the room was small, not as big as my room back at my house in Metropolis, but it was decent. The walls were painted like the rest of the walls in this house, there was a window that looked out to the field where I could see the horses and cows gazing.

The bed wasn't even anything compared to my canopy bed back at home, it was just a small bed, nothing special, "I hope it's okay for you here."

I turned to Clark and smiled, "It's perfect, I needed to get away from the city life anyways." Clark smiled back at me.

"I knew I heard Melanie Ray's voice." I was overjoyed to hear Chloe's voice and then when she showed up at the door, I ran up to her and we went into a big hug.

"Chloe! I'm so happy to see you again!" We laughed as we continued to hug each other, which was probably the longest hug I've ever had.

"Reunited and it feels so good." Clark sang, horrible, but I think he meant to do it that way. I rolled my eyes and then me and Chloe parted, "The best friends are back together."

We pretty much ignored Clark and got into this huge conversation, "I can't believe you dyed your hair black!"

"I can't believe you cut your hair! It looks so good!"

"So does yours!" We laughed and then hugged again, I knew that it would be nice to be here in Smallville again. I hoped these three months wouldn't go by fast. When you move away from the place you were born in and lived in for so long, it's kinda hard to not miss it. I really needed to catch up on things here.

"So, Chloe, you wanna help me and Clark unpack my stuff and get me moved in?"

"I'd love to."

"Great!" I couldn't wait to get settled in, I didn't even know if I'd want to leave after three months passed. I'd probably beg my mom to stay instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: So, I thought I'd be nice and update. This is a LONG chapter. Most of the chapters will be long anyways. I just wanted the first chap to be simple and not get too descriptive until later chapters. Some of Mel's past and family will be more told in this and Lex and Mel meet :3**

* * *

><p>After Chloe and Clark helped unpack my stuff and get everything settled, we decided to go to Main Street, find some people to run into. It would be a far walk to Main Street, but uncle Jonathan offered to take us in his truck because he had to pick up some things in town anyways.<p>

Though, the truck wasn't all that big inside and only could fit 3 of in the front, so we all decided to just sit in the back, Jonathan would of course drive slow for us. Chloe, Clark, and I all sat in the trunk of the bed, the cool Smallville wind breezed through my hair.

"I can't believe you're only going to be here for three months." Chloe whined, I smiled, I could tell everyone really missed me here. I missed it here too.

"Well, it all depends on my moms work. She said right now she only knows she'll be there for three months, but she could be postponed for another month or so." I stated.

"So, why did you decide to come back here to Smallville? If I was you, I would have got on the flight with her to Africa."

I laughed, I had wanted to go to Africa with my mom, but she refused, something about not good enough education and I couldn't miss a lot of school, "My mom said that there's not good enough education or something like that and she couldn't get someone to home school me while she was working and I'd 'cause too much of a distraction for her. Believe me, I wanted to go to Africa. She took me to Australia last year with her and I got to help her take care of this really cute baby kangaroo."

Chloe awed at the hearing of the baby kangaroo, "That's so cute!" She slightly squealed, Clark just shook his head at us girls, but I bet that deep down he probably thought that baby kangaroo was adorable as hell, he just didn't want to admit it.

"There was also a lot of hot Australian guys too, I almost melted at their accent." I awed, remembering all them guys I had met while I was down under.

Clark rolled his eyes and Chloe laughed, I really had missed these two, it was so nice being able to talk to them again, "So, what's happened since I left?"

"A LOT." Chloe seemed to emphasize a lot, but I didn't see no change. Maybe it was the change in the people or something? Because once we drove into Main Street, I saw no change. The place still looked exactly like it did the last time I was here.

Though, some horrible memories came back, that meteor shower popped back into my head, I could never forget that day. I lost my older brother Trevor that day, he had run out into the street towards our father and a car whose owner had been knocked out ran into him, killing him instantly. I shook my head trying to get the memory out of my head.

"Mel, you okay?" Clark asked, worried, he had seemed to notice my little black out there of memories.

I nodded, "Yeah Clark, I'm fine." I lied. Remembering Trevor hit me deep. Though, we weren't fully brother and sister, only half. My mom had him when she was just a teenager with her prom date. Her and dad had been best friends since they were kids and he was there through everything for her. Trevor was 7 years older than me, so he was only 11 when he died.

I sighed, then turned and looked at Clark who smiled at me then Jonathan parked the truck on the curve and we all got out, "Hey, I bet Pete's somewhere around here. Let's go to the Talon." Chloe suggested, Clark and I looked at each other and shrugged then turned back to Chloe.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a smile, I followed Clark and Chloe to the Talon, when we walked in, the only face I recognized there was Lana Lang's she looked over at us when we walked in and a smile came across her face and she walked up to us.

"Melanie Ray, it feels like it's been forever since we last talked. What brings you back to Smallville?" Lana asked curiously.

"My mom now has this thing where she helps and studies animals around the world and she got this thing in Africa to do for three months and since my dad died she decided to bring me back here to Smallville and I'm staying with Clark now for a while."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your dad."

"It's okay, really, I've gotten over it." Lana smiled and then we hugged each other. It'd felt so long since I've hung out with Lana. I wondered if Clark still had his obsession with her, I always tried getting him to walk up to her and ask her out, but he was such a wimp.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're back."

"I'm glad to be back."

"Okay, well, find a seat and I'll get to you guys soon enough." Lana said with a smiled and then she went back over to the counter to get some orders. I turned to Chloe and Clark who had already found a table to sit at while Lana and I were reuniting.

"Lana hasn't changed one bit." I said to them as I took a seat next to Chloe, "No one has really changed with their looks, they all seem the same."

"Their looks haven't changed, but personality wise, they have." Chloe corrected, I wondered what was different. Lana seemed like the exact same Lana Lang I use to go horse ridding with when we were young.

I looked over towards the entrance to see the door open and a man walk in, he was probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He was bald, but his smile sure lightened up the place in my perspective. I watched as he walked up to our table, "Hey, Lex!"

So, Lex was his name, I noticed him look over at me, "So, Clark, who's this lovely lady?" He asked, I could feel my face blush, Chloe let out a small giggle and I think Lex caught my blush, just fantastic.

"Lex, this is my cousin Melanie. She's staying with my family and I until her mom comes back from Africa." Clark introduced, I just continued to look at Lex, examining his features that made me only want to melt even more.

"Well, Melanie, I'm Lex, pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself, I smiled at him as he held out his hand and I shook it, he then took a seat across from me next to Clark.

"Please, call me Mel."

"Alright, Mel." The way he had said that made my stomach turn and legs go weak. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was looking at me as well. It was like no one else was here, but us.

Clark cleared his throat, breaking the silence between Lex and I, "So, Lex, what brings you here?" Clark asked awkwardly.

"Just thought I'd come in here and see how business is doing."

"You own this place?" Lex turned to looked at me, what a stupid question to ask too.

"Yeah, and a bout a hundred other places. You've probably heard of my dad, Lionel Luthor?" I cringed and I felt as if my heart plunged into my stomach. So, yes, you could say I was beyond shocked.

Lionel and my dad had a business war back in Metropolis not too long before my dad died. Lionel wanted to buy my dads business, but my father had refused. Lionel even was going to shut my dads business down, that's when my father had died. He was shot on his way home, they never found the gunman though.

"Um, yeah...I have actually." I tried not making myself sound hatred towards Lionel, but it was just weird how the day my father had been shot Lionel had warned my father there would be consequences to him not selling the place. I know it wasn't right to blame Lionel for my father's death, but what could possibly explain why someone would kill my father? No one else hated my dad, he was friends with everyone, except Lionel.

Lex raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. I wish he wasn't Lionel's son, I was starting to have a liking towards him, but now that all went to Hell, "Where are you from Mel?"

"Metropolis, I moved there with my mom and father since my father had bought this property and started a clothing business, but my father was gunned down two years ago and died."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

I fake smiled, trying to show it didn't hurt me, "It's okay, I'm fine now." Lex smiled at me and I felt my stomach tense up. What was wrong with me, was I really starting to like the Lex Luthor? The son of the man who possibly had something behind my father's death? This was beyond weird, of course, only my luck.

"So, ready to order?" I looked to see Lana standing there, I really had no clue what to order, I looked at the menu and I guess I'll decide on a cappuccino.

"I'll have a cappuccino." I answered with a smile, I took a look over at Lex who seemed to be checking me out. I didn't even hear what Clark and Chloe ordered because I was just too into Lex and literally ignoring everyone else.

"Well, I'm gonna get going, I have some errands to run. I just thought I'd come in and see how business is doing. Hope to see you some other time around Smallville, Mel." Lex smiled at me before turned around and walking out. I let out a sigh, but I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach remembering the way he smiled at me.

"Someone has a crush on somebody." Chloe teased, I blushed.

"What? Who?" I tried making myself not look obvious, but that did make me obvious. I really was not good at words at all.

"Oh, Mel, don't go denying it. Clark and I both saw how you were looking at Lex."

I huffed, "No I don't. The lights in this place are just so distracting." I lied, but that was probably the worst lie I could ever say to deny my current infatuation with Lex.

"Sure, sure."

"If you want I can take you over to his mansion to hang out." Clark played along, I looked over at Clark and glared at him as him and Chloe both teased me. Clark was only getting me back for the million other times I had teased him about Lana.

"No, I said I don't have a thing for Lex."

"Then why are you blushing?" Chloe pointed out, I had a feeling these two were never going to stop bugging me now about this until I told them the truth.

"I'm not blushing!" I lied, again. Though, I didn't want them going and telling everyone in Smallville I now had a crush over Lex.

"You're really getting defensive over this, if you didn't like him you wouldn't get this way."

I crossed my arms, "I said it before, I don't have a thing for Lex."

"Sure you don't." Clark laughed, him and Chloe seemed to get a kick out of this. I sighed, I can't believe what I just got myself into. Was it too late to go back to Metropolis?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I thought I would update for you guys because well, let's see...I GOT SMALLVILLE COMPLETE SERIES FOR CHRISTMAS *dances* ^.^  
>And omfg it's SO awesome! I'm actually watching an episode right now. It's gonna take me a while to watch all of these episodes of course, but I'll finish them eventually ;)<br>Anyways, hope you guys like this chap, reviews would be appreciated :3  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>After hanging out with Chloe and Clark around town, we had met up with their friend Pete and hung out until John had to take Clark and I back to the farm. I sat in the middle of John and Clark in the truck, "So, did you guys have fun?" John asked trying to start up a conversation.<p>

"Mel has a crush." Clark teased, I hit him in the arm, but that didn't really effect much. I was a little weakling and me punching Clark Kent wouldn't do any harm what so ever, that boy was made of steal.

"Oh does she?" John laughed, "And who is the lucky guy?" I growled in annoyance, this was going to be a fun ride back to the farm.

"Lex."

"No I don't!" I shot back, then crossed my arms and pouted.

"You like Lex?" John asked, he sounded shock, I couldn't seem why. Lex was a beautiful man, "Well, Mel don't try and get your hopes up. Remember your only staying here for three months."

"Maybe four or five if they ask my mom, but I know. Smallville was my home before, but my home is back in Metropolis." Though, I was pretty sure Lex could go back to Metropolis being how rich he was. I still though didn't want to fall for anyone even though as handsome as he was, he was still Lionel's son and we weren't on the greatest terms.

"She can still be friends with him." Clark bumped me in the shoulder, I looked at him and glared.

"Stop it!"

"Hey, I'm only getting you for the many times you teased me about Lana." I turned my head back to look at the road, Clark chuckled and decided to stop with the teasing, for now that is, I'm sure he'd find a way to tease me some more later. I sighed then looked to see the Kent farm come into view, a smile crossed my face, just like last time.

When Johnathan pulled in and parked the truck, Clark and I got out, then Clark turned to me, "Hey, let's take a walk. Relive some old memories." Clark suggested.

I shrugged, "Why not? Let's go."

"Be back before dinner!" Johnathan called as we walked off.

"We will!" Clark and I said in unison. It was gonna be strange sitting with them at the dinner table tonight though, I haven't had a dinner with my family in so long. Even before dad died we never really had dinner together as a family, sometimes I'd have to cook my own dinner because of both my parents working.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked Clark as we walked through the barnyard.

"How about our old hang out?" Our old hang out was a a little bit into the woods behind the farm. There was this huge tree that I remember a big hole was carved in the middle of it. Clark and I would always go and hang out there. Sit in the hole since it was big enough for our tiny selfs then.

It wasn't much of a walk there, but we found the old tree, though since Clark and I had grown the past few years the hole wasn't big enough for the both of us and only one of us, "Clark, look!" I caught a glimpse of where Clark and I carved our names into the tree, I walked up to it and smiled as I put my hand on it.

"Remember when we carved into it?" Clark asked, memories flooding back, "You thought it'd be cool to carve our names into it so we could come back here when we were old farts and remember the memories."

I giggled, "Yeah," Smiling at the tree and the memories in my head, "You don't know how much I've missed this place."

"You were so excited to go to Metropolis back then though."

I turned around to Clark, "Clark, I was 13, I thought moving to a big city would be fun. To be honest, I would want to live here forever. I hated Metropolis. After my parents moved us there we drifted apart, I barely ever saw them since they'd be working at the same time or they'd work at different times and I'd only see one of them. I had a nanny take care of me until I was 15."

I was almost 17 now, a few months older than Clark, but I was a freshman with him now. I had failed seventh grade back in middle school when I moved to Metropolis. It was hard getting into a new school and all so I didn't keep much up with school work and I failed.

Clark gave me a sympathetic smile, "Sorry about that."

I shrugged it off, I didn't want to just let all my feelings out and Clark have to deal with a tearful eyed me. I was finally back in Smallville, finally getting to hang out with my cousin again, I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me, "It's okay, I'm fine." I assured him.

"So, why didn't you ask your parents to come back here? You could of stayed with us."

"I didn't want to be a bother with you guys." I had thought about coming back here, I wasn't friends with anyone back in Metropolis. I was the small town girl who moved to a big city, no one payed attention to me, so I just kept to myself. There were people, mostly the popular girls, who tried being friends with me, hoping they'd be able to get half off or something at my dads store, but I was smart enough to know that so I just ignored them.

"You wouldn't have been a bother to us, you're family."

"Yeah, but still."

"Mel, you always have a place here, you know that." I smiled, Clark always knew how to make me feel special and not make me feel like I was alone.

When my brother had died, it was painful, even though I was the age I was and was very young, it hurt to know that I had no one to talk to anymore. No one to make me feel safe, then when my mom told me that Martha and Johnathan had adopted a son and I met Clark, it was as if Trevor had sent Clark for me.

"I know this."

Clark smiled and pulled me into a hug. He was always one for the hugging, "Come on, let's get back to the house and have dinner. My mom is cooking roast beef and noodles tonight."

I perked up and got out of the hug, hearing food that was homemade just made my day, "I haven't had a good home cooked meal in so long!"

Clark laughed, "What did you ever eat in Metropolis?"

"Well, since my parents were always at worked, I had to have those tv dinners."

Clark shivered, "Yuck."

"I know!" I laughed then Clark and I made our way back to the farm. When my mom would come back, I wouldn't want to leave this place. I'd beg her to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Mel! We're gonna miss the bus!" Clark called from the kitchen as I tried figuring out a shirt to wear, it was my first day at Smallville High School. I remember how back in elementary school, I couldn't wait to get to Smallville High, home of The Crows. That was until I moved to Metropolis.

"Mel!" Clark yelled again, "The bus will be here any minute!" I just laughed and shook my head. I picked out what shirt to wear, it was just a black tank and I was gonna wear my jean jacket over it. I hoped I looked half decent. I wore little eyeliner with purple eyeshadow. My black hair, that reached to my shoulders was down and I had a pair of light-colored jeans.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I grabbed my purse and then I made my way out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Mel, do you want to eat anything before you leave?" Martha asked me, "You do need something to eat before school."

I decided to just grab toast, the bus had already pulled up so me and Clark had to make a dash for it. Last nights dinner that Martha had made was amazing, it was pretty funny at the table since I had about two plates, it looked like I hadn't eaten in days! But, hey, when the last few years of your life all you've mostly eat would have been either fast food or tv dinners, you'd probably be happy to finally have a good home cooked meal.

xxxxxx

"Well, well, for it isn't Melanie Ray." I looked behind me to see Whitney and Lana, Whitney smiled at me and brought me into a hug.

"Hey, Whit." I giggled and hugged him back, we moved to the side by the lockers so we wouldn't cause traffic in the hallway, "Seems like you really grew up, I remember when I use to be taller than you." I said as I studied Whitney's looks.

Whitney laughed, "Yeah, well I had a growth spurt."

I noticed him wearing a football team jacket, "And your also apart of the football team too, nice."

"So, where's Clark?" Lana asked, noticing I was all alone.

I looked around, "Oh, he's somewhere. No worries, I can work myself around this place without any help from my cousin." I assured them, Lana smiled at me, I then noticed her holding Whitney's hand, "Wait, you two are together?"

Whitney and Lana both chuckled with a smile across their faces, "Yeah, we've been going on for a while now." Lana answered.

"You seemed a little shocked." Whitney asked.

"Well, I have been missing in action here for a good while so, everything new seems to be a little shock to me."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"So, Mel, you wanna go horse riding later today? Catch up on some memories?" Lana offered, I smiled, I hadn't rode with Lana for a while. I use to go riding with her on my horse Blaze, though I don't know what ever happened to him after I left. My parents sold him to someone, but I never knew who.

"Sure, I'd love to, I'll ask Clark if he has a horse I can borrow since I don't have Blaze anymore."

"Actually, you don't need to ask Clark."

I raised an eyebrow, "I convinced my aunt to buy Blaze after you moved."

A huge smile ran over my face, "Wait, so you have Blaze now?"

Lana nodded, "Yeah, I figured when you'd decide to come back and visit Smallville again that we could go riding."

"Okay, I'll come over later today after school."

"Great, it'll be like old times."

I nodded, "Yeah, how I've missed them." The bell soon rang, and everyone started to scatter to their classes, "Well, see you later."

"See ya." Lana and Whitney said in unison and walked off, I looked at my schedule for my first class and then headed to it, hopefully it wouldn't be so hard to find.

xxxxx

"Ugh, I'm so glad school is finally over!" I yelled as Clark, Chloe, Pete, and I walked out of the school, "So many books and papers that I have to get signed, who knew I'd get so much pounded on me on just the first day? I'm only gonna be here for about three months, why so much?"

Chloe laughed, "Regretting on returning here I see?"

"No, I'm glad to be back, I just wished I didn't get so much work. Clark you sure that Johnathan and Martha won't mind singing some papers for me?"

Clark shook his head, "Nah, they are the ones taking care of you for now after all."

"I hope I'm not too much of a burden for you guys."

"You won't be, you're family, remember?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

"Well, Chloe and I have to go get started on our English project." Pete spoke up in a disgusted tone.

"Oh, yes, four hours of researching Shakespeare." Chloe seemed more intrigued about the project than Pete did, then again Chloe always loved writing and all that stuff.

I shivered, "Yuck." I never liked poems or any of that kind of stuff, it just never interested me that much.

"Well, see ya!" Chloe and Pete then walked over to the parking lot leaving Clark and I, I looked at him, hoping he wasn't expecting us to actually walk home.

"You do have a ride for us, don't you?"

"Not exactly." I glared at him, he couldn't be serious. There was no way I was going to walk from school back to the farm, no, he had to be joking, "But, I can get Lex to pick us up."

"I'll walk." I turned around and started walking, I heard Clark laugh behind me and then he ran up and stopped me.

"Now, why don't you want to see Lex?" Clark teased with a smile, trying to hold himself back from laughing.

"Hmm, maybe because you're going to be a jerk and let him know that I like him." I spat.

"So, you do like him?" Clark smirked, thinking he finally broke the barrier and was able to get me to crack.

"No!" I retorted, I sighed, "I just...don't want you to make him think that I like him because apparently you think I do, when I don't. Why would I like someone that's out of my league?"

"What makes you think Lex is out of your league?"

"Let's see...maybe it's because of the fact that he's a billionaire, I mean, why would he even fall for someone like me?"

Clark shrugged, "You never know, you guys could be fooled."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Yeah, Clark, whatever."

"Don't be so negative about things, what happened to the positive Mel that I use to know?"

"She got hit by reality."

Clark just shook his head, "Alright, then I'll call my dad then to come get us."

"Thank you." Though, I was quite disappointed of not seeing Lex, but I didn't want to get so into him. I was still cautious about liking him too, I didn't want to fall too fast for him and knowing Clark he'd have me do that.

Clark then walked up to me after finishing being on the phone with Jonathan, "My dad said he'd be here in a bit."

"Okay, and Clark, you really should save up for a car."

Clark shrugged, "I actually don't mind walking from and to school, I don't even break a sweat."

I raised an eyebrow, "I swear, sometimes I think your from another planet."

Clark laughed, but not a normal laugh it was kind of like an awkwardly laugh, "Ha, yeah, like I'm from another planet."

"Don't take it too seriously, I was only joking." Clark was so weird sometimes, but I guess everyone had those weird family members who had them deep secrets.

"Well, here's our ride." I looked to find Jonathan's truck, but all I saw was a very expensive Porsche show up. My eyes went wide when the car stopped in front of us and the window rolled down to reveal Lex.

"Hey, Clark." Lex looked at me, "Hey Mel, jump in."

I was so frozen, the same butterflies got in my stomach my legs felt weak just like they had yesterday. I was so going to kill Clark when we got home and I wasn't even going to give him a head start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in months! :/  
>I had gotten writers block and just couldn't think of anything, so I thought I would probably close this story, but recently it's been bothering me and I thought I would try my best to work on it again. I didn't want to leave this fic unfinished like a few other of mine, so I'm gonna try my best and work it out :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sup, Lex." Clark made his way around the car, I followed him, not saying a thing to Lex, I was too shy to. My stomach was already tossing and turning from seeing him, I didn't want to make anything worse.<p>

"You are so dead." I whispered to Clark, he just laughed, I growled.

"You can take shot-gun." Clark said before opening the car door for the back and getting in, I took a deep breath and then got in the car. I felt like shaking, my heart was racing as I sat there next to Lex. Why was I so intrigued by him? What was it about him that had me so into him?

"So, Mel, how was your first day?" Lex asked, deciding to start up a conversation.

"It was...fine." I stuttered, I could hear Clark snickering in the back, oh he was so in for it, "I have a whole bunch of work to get done later though since they decided to pile me with it." I continued, trying to not make anything look awkward, even though I'm pretty sure I was making it that way.

"It'll get better, trust me." Lex looked over at me and smiled, I felt like melting at that smile though, at the same time I wanted to hit myself and make me stop acting this way, "Look at it this way, you only have three months of this school, then you go back to Metropolis."

I looked out the window, debating if I actually wanted to go back there. I loved it here, I had missed it so much, I knew everyone better here. It wasn't like back at home when I only had like one friend.

"Yeah, I guess so." I then remembered about Lana and I earlier, we had planned to go horse riding, "Hey, you think you can just drop Clark off then drop me off at Lana's?"

"Why are you going over there?" Clark asked, I had forgotten to tell him about what Lana and I planned earlier.

"Oh, Lana suggested to go horse riding, like old times and catch up."

"Sure, I don't mind." I looked over to Lex who smiled, I loved his smile.

Soon enough we got to Clark's and Lex pulled in the driveway and dropped him off. I would have to get him for this when I got back, "So," Lex started, "What is your mom doing in Africa?"

"Well, she does this thing where she travels to help wildlife, mostly endangered species."

"Ah, she's one of those people."

I nodded, "Yeah, she used to be just a vet, but she decided to do this. Last summer she took me to Australia with her, it was awesome."

"Australia is pretty sweet." There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment, actually this whole time just being with him was awkward, even more awkward than when Clark was in here, "Well, here's Lana's." I looked out the window as Lex pulled into Lana's driveway, "I guess I'll see you around?"

I looked over at Lex, looking into his eyes, which I could just stare into all day and smiled, "Yeah, I'd like to hang out some more." Lex smiled back at me and then I grabbed my books and got out of the car. I just stood there and watched as Lex pulled out.

"Mel!" I looked over to see Lana on the porch, she ran up and gave me a hug and we laughed, "So, I see you got Lex Luthor to drive ya from school." Lana smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"No, that was Clark. He thinks I have a thing for Lex." I told her, though it was true, I did have something for Lex. How could anyone not? He was almost perfect.

"Just like Clark, thinks he knows everything." Lana shook her head and I laughed, "How about you go put your books on the porch, then we can head over to the barn?"

I nodded, "Alright." Lana then started over to the barn, I walked over to the porch, I made sure I put my stuff where that if it rained, they wouldn't get ruined. Though, today was such a beautiful day, I don't think it would start raining any time soon anyways. I then ran over to the barn, Lana had gotten Blaze out first. He looked over at me and neighed.

Lana laughed, "Well, looks like he didn't forget about you."

I walked over to Blaze, I was surprised he still remembered me after how long it's been, "Hey, Blaze, I've missed you boy." I ran my hand through his white mane. Blaze was a Palomino, I remember when I first got him, he was like my best friend. I'd go every day over to the barn and talk to him about stuff like he was a real human and he'd just lay there next to me it was almost like he was listening, "Well, let's get you saddled up." Blaze let out another nay, which had me laugh. I missed him.

After getting Blaze saddled up along with Lana's horse, Meadow, we rode off into the field and then found our old trail, "So tell me, what's been going on with Melanie Ray?" Lana asked starting up a conversation as Blaze and Meadow walked side by side.

I shrugged, "Nothing really, my life in Metropolis wasn't all as perfect as I thought I'd be."

"Oh?"

I nodded, thinking about my life back in Metropolis, "I still want to find the guy who murdered my father."

"Mel, you don't want to get yourself in a heap of trouble."

"I know Lana, but I can't just sit back while the guy who killed my father still has yet to be found." I looked off into the distance of the trail, "I think I know who did it, but I'm not for certain." I sighed, then looked down at Blaze and patted his neck.

"Sometimes Mel, you just have to let things go on their own. You shouldn't get yourself into it." One part of me did agree with Lana, but I still wanted to avenge my father's death. I knew it was Lionel, it had to be, there was no other explanation.

"I guess you're right Lana." I lied, only because I didn't want to continue the conversation and her worrying about me and then going to Clark to keep me down from doing anything stupid, but I was going to be secret about this, investigate it myself while I was here. I would find out who killed my father and I would make him pay for what he had done.

Blaze let out a nay and then Meadow did after, "I guess these two are a bit tired, how about we turn around and head back to the barn?"

"Alright, come on Blaze." I tapped my feet slightly on his side and he knew then to turn around, so we headed back to Lana's place. I wondered what Martha would probably have cooked up when I got back, oh I could only imagine the wonder. Maybe I should call Clark when I get back, let him know I'm still after him about getting Lex to drive us from school, nah it'd be a lot more fun to sneak up behind him.


End file.
